


Running Souls

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Drama, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: Their souls were running on empty.It was as if the Kim brothers lived in two different worlds, Oh Sehun seemed to exist in both lives.Kim Jongin was aware of his brother's existence and was in Seoul to search for Kim Kai. What would exactly happen if their paths crossed one day?Would Sehun come across his other half or would he be non-existent?





	

The road was wet due to the rain that kept falling, the entire day was spent in the presence of another man who was seemingly out and about in a unfamiliar city. Sehun wasn’t certain if his words were to be trusted, words were exchanged between the two and before Sehun even realizes, he has offered the stranger his own little place to stay in for the evening until the person he was trying to contact would eventually contact him back. Jongin was his name, Sehun learned. They had taken the bus as their only transportation option, it was twenty minutes ride until they arrived in the area of Sehun’s apartment building. Sehun used his umbrella to cover their bodies from the rain fall. They safely made it inside, Sehun offered Jongin a fresh set of warm clothes before he decided to start up another conversation. Jongin gratefully accepted the offer and changed into the set of clothes in Sehun’s bathroom which was connected to his bedroom. Jongin walked into the living room but Sehun was nowhere to be seen, Jongin took a seat and kept his gaze mainly on the gloss table in his sight. Sehun came walking in a minute later, warm cups of chocolate in his hands. He placed both cups on a coaster on the surface of the table. Sehun took a seat, keeping enough distance between their two bodies.

 

“Shouldn’t you change into something else?” Jongin asked softly as he noted Sehun’s shivering form. Sehun sent him a small tightlipped smile, as he shook his head carefully as to not let drops of water cover the carpet.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not very cold.” Sehun said afterwards, reassuring Jongin although he was worrying Jongin even more as his teeth started clattering. Jongin’s gaze was filled with concern for the younger man, he lowered his head as he noted the clothes he was wearing, the sleeves of the jumper he received from Sehun were too long for him, it was cozy but Sehun deserved to be wearing this even more. Jongin tilted his head up, noticing how Sehun was looking at the window, at the downpour outside. Sehun lived in a luxurious neighborhood, his apartment was very spacious and it had a beautiful interior. Jongin hasn’t questioned Sehun about his occupation or anything else which would connect to the wealth he must be swimming in. Jongin pursed his lips, unable to witness Sehun catch a cold with the dropping temperature.

 

“Please, change into different clothes for your own health.” Jongin softly spoke up, unable to divert his eyes from Sehun who directed his gaze back to Jongin. Sehun heaved a sigh, before nodding once.

 

“Alright, stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Jongin nodded, grateful Sehun was taking care of himself. Jongin stayed rooted in the exact same spot, just glancing around the living room. Jongin had visited Seoul with a meaning, he didn’t exactly know where he was but he came here with a reason. He wouldn’t leave until he meets the person he’s here for. Although he isn’t sure how to come across this person, he lied to Sehun earlier about having their contact information. Otherwise Sehun would’ve probably left him in the café they were seated in earlier. Sehun comes back, dressed in a similar jumper as he had given to Jongin, and grey sweatpants.

 

“The person you’re trying to meet up with, still hasn’t called you back?” Jongin swallows the lump in his throat, as his eyes dart around, a tad bit suspicious but Sehun seems to ignore the action. Jongin shakes his head, eventually as he’s afraid his voice might betray him. He inhales once, before he decides to speak up.

 

“No, they haven’t.” Sehun picks up on the weird form of plural Jongin is using, Jongin hasn’t shared the detail of it being a female or a male yet with Sehun but Jongin must know who exactly he’s meeting up with. Sehun response with a nod of the head as he takes a seat back on the sofa, he leans back as he observes Jongin who was fidgeting with the long sleeves of the jumper he’s wearing, Sehun thought it was kind of cute but he doesn’t say it aloud.

 

“Let’s see, would you like to a watch movie wile I interrogate you about whatever you’re doing in Seoul?” Sehun said, tone surprisingly serious. Jongin’s eyes widen, he gulps. Sehun starts laughing, eyes crinkling into crescents as he slaps his hands against his thighs. Jongin keeps his shocked gaze on Sehun who seems to be out of breath as his laughter dies down.

 

“You should’ve seen your face, priceless! I wasn’t entirely serious, I’m a bit interested though.” Jongin’s body slumps into defeat, he thought Sehun was mostly being serious. Jongin sighed inwardly, as the corner of his lips turned up into an awkward smile.

 

“Y-You can ask me questions, that’s okay.” Jongin stutters, unable to hide his nervousness. Sehun pats his shoulder, comfortingly.

 

“Nothing all too personal, I promise.” Sehun assured Jongin as he stands up and walks over to the cabinet with movies in it.

 

“Let’s watch a comedy, yeah?” Jongin nodded. Sehun placed the disk into the DVD player.

 

“I’ve seen this one twice, it’s very funny though. You’ll love it.” Sehun said, a lovely smile on his lips.

 

It had been an hour into the movie and Sehun still hadn’t questioned him about anything, Jongin didn’t know if he should feel relieved or not. Jongin glanced to his side, seeing Sehun looking at the television screen with a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. Jongin kept staring in curiosity, he should be thanking the heaven above he even came across this man in the first place. Sehun felt eyes on him, he turned his head to the side, catching Jongin’s stare. Sehun raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, Jongin opened his mouth as he started stuttering uncoherent things. Sehun chuckled softly as he reached his hand forward to pause the movie. He changed his position on the sofa, and sat cross legged with his legs on the sofa. Sehun tilted his head to the side, seemingly pensive.

 

“Where did you come from? I mean, you’ve never visited Seoul.” Sehun asked, Jongin opened his mouth once again. This time, no words managed to leave his lips. He shut his mouth before reopening it.

 

“Ulsan, it’s near Busan.” Jongin said, truthfully. Sehun parts his lips, covering his mouth with his hand as he gawks at Jongin.

 

“Ulsan, you’ve come from far. Have you even contacted this person before you left for Seoul?” Jongin nips on his lips, trying to form a logical answer in his mind, he doesn’t feel like lying but speaking the truth will arise more questions.

 

“I’ve tried to, I’ve sent them multiply messages. I thought it would be enough.” Jongin said, it was partly the truth. He did try to contact his other half beforehand, at least he thought his other half existed and was living in the capital of South-Korea. Sehun frowns at Jongin’s answer.

 

“You just decided to leave your home without even knowing if this person received your messages and would be aware of your upcoming arrival?” Sehun summarizes in one sentence. Jongin nodded, although hesitatingly. Sehun stares back at Jongin, baffled, unable to understand the logicalness in this entire situation.

 

“Has this person seen your messages yet?” Sehun questioned, still unable to comprehend it all. Jongin retrieves his rather old device and taps the screen to see if he received any notification, none, not even from his parents. Sehun noted in Jongin’s behavior that he still hadn’t received anything. Sehun now doubted that would receive anything before midnight.

 

“Who are you looking for though? I might’ve promised you I wouldn’t ask anything personal but you’re currently in my home. You might be a wanted criminal for all I know. Jongin shook his head frantically, he surely wasn’t any of that. Jongin lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he thought of the name that lead him all over to Seoul.

 

“Ki- Someone,” Jongin had almost let the name slip past his lips but he just couldn’t. He didn’t know if he should be believing any of the stories he was fed with a month ago but for some reason, he did. Sehun shook his head, giving up.

 

“I do want to tell you, Sehun. Please, don’t take me for an inconsiderate asshole. This is something I would’ve to deal with myself,” Sehun nodded, albeit reluctant.

 

“I guess I’ll finally have some company tonight,”

 

-

 

“ _Kim Kai_ , where the fuck have you been?” Sehun snatched the device Kai was holding in the palm of his hand away. Kai took his leather jacket off, but left his boots on. He retrieved his cigarette packet from his pocket and lightened one up. Sehun kept glaring at his back as he strolled inside their living room.

 

“You’re still filling your lungs with that fuckin’ shit, I’ve told you to stop!” Sehun yelled, as he followed Kai’s steps. Kai stretched his limbs out as he plopped down on the single chair positioned beside the couch.

 

“Shit’s still good,” Kai replied, voice hoarse. Sehun stood before Kai, a permanent scowl edged onto his face. Kai waved his hand to draw the smoke away, Sehun started coughing as it reached his nostrils. Kai smirked in content, eyes never leaving the man he calls his lover.

 

“I’ve tried calling you numerous times, you should’ve-“

 

“I was busy, Sehun. Stop yelling, you’re losing that beautiful voice someday.” Sehun fumes, how was Kai this calm when he shouldn’t be.

 

“You’ve tricked me enough times into thinking you’re working, I know what you do.” Sehun exclaims, eyes searching Kai’s facial expression for any reactions but his expression stays blank.

 

“You do?” Kai questioned, eyes slowly blinking open, as the smoke retreats from his figure. Sehun stands before him, hands balled into fists, as his ears tint red due to Kai.

 

“You fucker,” Sehun cursed, eyes darkening as he approaches Kai. Kai puts the cigarette out and leaves it in a bowl, where leaves many of his cigarettes.

 

“Calm down, Sehuna. You’re fuming.” Kai said, he leans forward, catching Sehun’s hand in his. Sehun tries pulling away but he’s hopeless.

 

“Junmyeon has told me everything, you fuckin’ bastard. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Kai rolled his eyes, of course Junmyeon would.

 

“Sehun, listen. This is how we’re able to pay the rent and every other bill out there. You should be grateful, darling.” Kai resumes, as he settles Sehun on his lap, although Sehun tries to fight against Kai’s hold.

 

“You told me you stopped doing this shit, stopped killing people for a penny!” Kai shuts Sehun up as he connects his lips with his lover’s.

 

“Stop saying useless things, Sehuna.” Sehun groans into the kiss but he relaxes a while later, as their teeth clashes together. Kai sticks his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth, their kisses feel sloppy but it feels good.

 

“You wouldn’t betray me, would you?” Sehun retreats from the kiss, as Kai mouths the words against his slick swollen lips. Sehun stares into Kai’s eyes, gaze softening. Sehun shook his head, Kai smirked, Sehun is faithful and he knows his place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this plot and I immediately started writing! 
> 
> What do you guys think?


End file.
